Frost Burn
by Skull135
Summary: The prince of the magma cubes, banished from his home, is to look for the mob relics ancint artifact passed down from mob king to mob king after a quick jail break and a new friend will he return home... or will he even want to go back?
1. The Prince of The Magma Cubes

The Prince Of The Magma Cubes

' means thoughts'

Magma dripped down from the ceiling and landed on a figure his skin was gray but if you look closer you can see that his veins had a faint glow but his skin was to dark to see it. His hair fell over one of his eyes and looked like flowing lava his eye had a faint glow with the whites being red and the rest being a light orange he had a simple red shirt and black shorts and obsidian toed hiking boots.

A man ran in to the room he was a simple servant he bowed then stood back up "Prince Scorch the king wished to speak to you" he said in a gravelly voice. He bowed before leaving. Scorch sighed and stood he was tall that was true he was almost as tall as the Enderman Prince's. he walked out the door and out the into the open everywhere you look there was lava and fire he kept walking until he was in front of a giant castle gate then walked in.

The throne room was a massive room made of obsidian and nether rack on the walls was a symbol of a white magma cube with white flames around its eyes. Across the room sat two figures one was a women with a bikini two piece her skin was grayish red she had red hair and a magma cube hat on. The other was a built man with dark gray skin and hair his hair was styled in a Mohawk.

The man looked down at Scorch and frowned "Hello son I have called you here for something important" he said with a thick voice "it has come to my attention that you have never left the kingdom the only time you leave is to see Hilda" Scorch frowned 'what is he planning' he thought "so I have planned a trip to the over world for you so you can interact with other royalty and to make sure you do this you will have to get the Mob Relics from them".

Scorch looked at his father in shock then slowly his shock turned to rage the faint glow from his veins intensified ten fold his hair started glowing and lava dripped from it then he let out a roar of outrage fire shooting out of his mouth and fingers. Then he looked at his father with malicious intent "YOU DON'T CONTROL ME" and he blew a fire ball at his father who just swatted the ball away and with agility of a spider he had Scorch in his hand and then blew a white flame and enveloped Scorch and when it cleared he was gone.

1st person

I awoke to the sound of a strange roar but it didn't sound threatening I opened my eye and saw a strange creature it was brown with white spots and horns it had a strange pink mound on its under belly. We just kept staring at each other…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"MOOOOO"

I stood up and looked around and saw I was surrounded by…trees? I think is what Hilda and Terra called them I walked up to one of them and studied it closely then I punched it and it compacted into a smaller square I picked it up and put it in my pocket. I walked into the dens forest and looked around to see if I could find a clearing to set up camp.

Five Hours Later…poor sap

After trudging through the forest I walked into a kingdom 'or is it a village because it's pretty small'. I walked closer to it and saw that there were mobs there. They all had different kind of robes most of them were women but the men were built like nether bricks and carried iron broad swords and there were sentries on the roofs of some towers on a gate it read

_Welcome To Iron Sky Village_

'So it is a village' I started to walk towards the village when an arrow ran straight threw my hair burning it to a crisp I looked at one of the sentries and saw a man looking at me. He was to far to make out any other details I looked back at the gates and saw that everyone was staring at me so I walked right into the village.

I looked around until I saw a Inn it was a two story building made of cobble and wood with a sign with the name _The Sleeping Creeper_. I walked in and saw a small tavern with some seats near the wall and a big fire surrounded by cobble and a bar area. I walked over to the bar and saw a villager women with short orange hair she looked at me with cyan blue eyes which widened when she saw me.

I cleared my throat before speaking "Hello ma'am I am in need of a room for the night I have two gold to pay". she looked at me for a while before nodding slowly and walking to the back after a while two guards walked in through the front doors and looked at me with pure hatred one of them walked over to me and grabbed me by the arm and yanked me in the air and then slammed me into the ground I let out a gasp as all the air in my lungs blew out. I looked up at him and saw him smirk before he said.

"Your under arrest for attacking a villager" I looked at him in confusion before my rage started to build and my veins started to glow and my eyes and hair started to glow.

"And when pray tell did I attack a villager" I said through my teeth he then let out a snort of laughter before dragging me out of the Inn and in the streets then when we entered a large cobble stone building and he through me in a cage did he answer.

"That poor Inn keeper" my veins started to smoke he let out yelp as his hands burned I stood up and looked at him as lava started to drip from my fingers but before I could roast him I felt a cold air fill the room I looked over and saw a women in a white dress with black buttons going down it and stick looking sleeves on her head was a torn pumpkin hat as she breathed white smoke came out chilling the air around me.

"Who the fuck are you" I hissed I could feel my skin cooling she looked at me with wide eyes then she stood shakily to her legs and walked over to me I looked at her in confusion then she did some that shell shocked me.

She hugged me.

She started to sob into my red shirt staining it with tears I thought it would sting but it gave me a calm feeling I awkwardly draped one of my arms over her shoulders as she continued to cry. After a few minutes she started to calm down and just hiccupped a few times before she stopped she then looked up at me her eyes were…blue shot? It looked like her eyes had cracks of blue in them.

I used my finger to get rid of the other tears before asking "What's wrong?" I shocked my self with my own concerned voice she sniffed a few more times before speaking.

"I-I'm s-sorry I have been here for so long I-I haven't been around anyone for a while and when I saw y-you I just couldn't stop my self from hoping that you would be my friend" I looked at her in shock 'friends?' I looked back down at her for a while before smiling.

"well don't you think you should give me you name" she blushed blue before smiling

"M-My name's Frosty" I looked at her in shock. She looked at me in confusion "What's wrong"

"My name is Scorch Prince of the magma cubes are you princess Frosty of the snow golems" she looked at me in shock before nodding then we both burst out laughing. After we calmed down I looked at the bars before spitting to magma cubes in my hand and grinning "Well…

Time Fore A Jail Break"

SO HOW DO YOU LIKE THE NEW STORY I PLAN TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONG AND EDIT ANY MISSPELLINGS (no promises on perfect grammar) HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY.


	2. The Lava Warrior

The Lava Warrior

I smashed the two magma cubes onto the bars and started to melt then I puffed up my chest and it started to glow. The glow traveled up my throat and in my mouth and I spat out a large ball of lava and it splatter on the wall and started to melt the cobblestone and when it was done I picked up Frosty bridle style and ran out into the village.

Screams echoed around us and guards shouted orders to civilians and guards tried to attack us but I spat lave at them before they could even try to hit me or Frosty I noticed that there was a barricade in front of the gate and in front of the group were three figures.

One was large with brown skin and green eyes he had green armor and on his back was a large hammer the next guy was skinny with purple robes on he had pale skin and green eyes like the other in his hand he held a staff with a strange glow the last one was female she had black robes that covered all of her body but her eyes which were, like the other two, green in her hands she had two daggers.

The first guy grinned at me "well well well who do we have here" he said in a deep voice he then reached back and grabbed his hammer swinging it and smashing it on the ground causing a shake in the ground "I am Tyson the earth warrior"

The purple robed one spoke next in a raspy voice "My name is Caster the mage" his staff started to glow and shot a chain of lightning.

Then the girl said almost in a whisper "I am Nyx the rouge" she seemed to shimmer as if she was a ghost.

Then Tyson spoke "and we are the guardians of Iron Sky" then he pointed his hammer at me "and we are here to take you two down" I glared at him but I looked at Frosty and saw she was scared I sat her down and then I bit my finger and let some lava drip onto the ground and it started to grow and cover her.

"This is my obsidian dome you'll be save in here" I told her before looking back at the guardians "so you want to dance" a lump started to travel down my arm and to my hand until my hand exploded and reformed but in my hand was a whip made of pure fire with sharp obsidian spikes on the edge and i grew a wicked grin "then lets dance".

Tyson charged at me with his hammer raised I quickly side stepped him and cracked my whip on his back it cut through his armor and slashed his back he roared in pain and as I was about to crack my whip again but I felt a gust of wind at my back and I went flying into a building and it caved in on me.

Slowly the wood started to give off smoke then it exploded launching wood and stone everywhere and I cracked my whip into the ground and fire erupted and launched at Caster who summoned water and put out the fire but there was a thick cloud of steam and when he got rid of it he saw me and before he could cast a spell I wrapped him in my whip the spikes cutting and digging into his skin he yelled in pain and then I lifted him up and threw him down onto the ground there he lay motionless.

My victory was short lived as I felt a large object hit me in the side and I tumbled on the ground and then I felt a searing pain in my arm I yelled and looked over to see Nyx one of her daggers were dug into my skin but it started to melt I then grabbed her by the throat and another lump started to travel to my arm but before I could blow her head off her shoulders Tyson's hammer came down and broke my arm clean off and lava spewed out like a waterfall.

I roared in anger and pain and started to spin my arm shooting lava and my whip cutting anything in my way which in this case was the barricade and buildings and when i stopped my arm was back. I flexed it to get used to it before looking back at the two guardians. Tyson had a long gash across his face and Nyx's dagger was melted and hardened on her hand I wanted to smirk but i was so angry that all feeling was gone all but pure rage and then i snapped.

"**RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**"

Lava started to spill from my eyes and fingers my veins were as bright as the purest lava and my clothes started to ripple until they turned into crimson red armor with spikes on the shoulders and my skin turned from ashy gray to lava orange and finally my whip started to grow longer and the blades started to grow until they were as long as a dagger.

The two fighters looked at me with shock until Tyson ran at me with his hammer raised but I raised my whip and cracked it which severed his arm. He screamed in pain and looked down his eye's dilated and then he looked back at me. My face was still twisted into rage and then before he could yell I wrapped my whip around his neck and pulled his head fell like his body.

I looked at the body for a few seconds before looking at my next victim who was looking at me with wide eyes. I started to walk towards Nyx with my whip raised to strike but she started to run around. I tried to find her but she was to fast until I heard a clank and turned around to see her dagger broken and her starting up at me I then grabbed her by the throat again and then grinned.

"Let's see who we have behind that robe" I then grabbed the robe wrapped around her head and teared it off and who I saw made my eye's widen. In my hands was the princess of the villagers from what I could read from the book I read back at my kingdom.

She had long orange hair and her eye's shimmered before turning from green to orange. I looked at her for a few seconds before scoffing and tossing her aside the armor on my body turned back to my shirt and my skin dimmed down into my gray skin.

"I will spare you because of your rank but attack me or frosty again then I won't be so merciful" I told her before walking to the dome and cracking it. I saw Frosty looking at me with tears in her eye's. I held out my hand and she took it and I helped her up I let her lean on me as i could see how tiered she was and we started to walk to the gates and which with a strong kick fell down and me and Frosty walk away from Iron Sky Village good to be gone until I remembered something.

"Were are we going now?"

SO HOW WAS IT LESS GRAMMER PROBLEMS AND LONGER HOPE YOU LIKE IT.


End file.
